


New Dawn

by MiniPandaBuns



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniPandaBuns/pseuds/MiniPandaBuns
Summary: A moment between Claude and Byleth, after the fall of the Adrestian Empire.Byleth may not show her emotions all the time, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any.





	New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I love FE: 3H so much!! I'm a Golden Deer all the way! I just wanted them to have a little scene after chapter 19 of the Golden Deer route, Conclusion of the Crossing Roads. I was inspired by Edelgard's speech after her defeat, the first time I watched it I was crying a lot, it was so emotional! I also absolutely love Claude's way of thinking, I think it is very admirable, and the game was done incredibly well!
> 
> I plan to write a lot more Fire Emblem fics, Claude/Byleth is my favorite pair plus a bunch others inspired by support conversations <3

_ I wanted…  _

  
  


_ To walk with you. _

  
  
  
  
  


There were very few times that Claude had ever seen his professor so emotionally distraught. Everyone knew that Teach wasn't the most expressive person, there were only very rare, select scenarios that evoked emotion from her.

  
  


This was one of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


One of the first was a long while ago when Teach ventured back to the Red Canyon alone. Claude and Hilda spotted her leaving and, of course, being the loyal students that they were, gathered the class and followed along, and lucky that they did. A demonic beast and many other wild creatures appeared, and had they not shown up, there was a very high chance that Teach might not have been able to escape with her life all on her own, as skilled as she was. 

  
  


Seeing the panicked fear upon her face as she realized she had dragged all of her young students into this dangerous situation was strange for Claude, it made his chest twist unhappily as he readied his bow, fighting through the hawks and wolves to reach her. He was panicking as well, but trying to guide everyone like Teach did, and focusing on not dying was a good distraction, so he didn’t allow it to show. 

  
  


Teach was so hurtful towards herself after they’d won, apologizing and berating herself for putting her students lives at stake and walking straight into danger all on her own. Everyone was just so happy that Teach was alright, they all brushed off risking their necks for her, even Hilda. Claude hoped he’d never have to see her so upset again. 

  
  


Claude’s hopes were not heard by any higher being.

  
  


The most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen was Byleth in the rain, hunched over her father, dirty and wet and crying. Seeing Jeralt like that crushed his heart, but watching Byleth mourn, seeing tears fall from her soft blue eyes as she gripped her father tightly, her voice quiet and breaking,  _ that _ killed him.

  
  


It took a long while before she was back to normal, though he supposes that after losing your family, your only family member, you never really go back to normal. Everyone was understanding and encouraging. They all wanted to find Monica, or whoever she really was, and make her pay for what she had done. 

  
  


After that, the classroom was tense. Leonie took it hard as well, but she didn’t talk about it much. Claude was worried she’d say something that would really hurt Byleth, but she merely remained in a saddened state for some time before picking herself up to avenge him. Hilda actually put in some effort and did her work on time, Lysithea didn’t complain, Raphael kept his voice down during lectures and Lorenz stopped preaching about his noble aspirations, at least for a bit. Marianne, surprisingly, perked up and smiled a little more to bring in some positive vibes, and Ignatz helped out with the workload in an attempt to take some stress off of Teach’s shoulders. Claude kept his teasing to a minimum, but he really did want to see her smile. The sight was rare, and every quirk of her lips, even the smallest bit, made his heart flutter and melt.

  
  


After that, things were a blur. From fighting Kronya and Solon to Teach’s appearance changing due to her fusion with the Goddess, all leading up to the dreaded day that they uncovered Edelgard’s hidden intentions.

  
  


The Empress declared war on the Monastery and that was that. 

  
  


Five long years of an absent Teach and endless war, five long years of hate and pain and sorrow, massacred towns and villages, five long years of a fractured Alliance, a broken Kingdom and a war-crazed Empire. Five long, long years of Claude’s heartache at the fact that his closest friend and the love of his life was gone.

  
  


And now, Byleth stood in front of the fallen Edelgard, the bloodied Sword of the Creator held tightly in her hands. She was here and alive and she had just ended Edelgard’s reign of power and destruction. No more blood would be spilled upon the soil of the land they wanted to unite as one.

  
  


Her quick, shuddering breaths echoed in the large palace, her shoulders rising and falling quickly in time with them. Claude felt strange in his chest, as though he was sickened, but at the same time as though a weight had fallen off his shoulders. No one else spoke, though he could hear his friends crying softly behind him. There was a heavy atmosphere lingering, along with Edelgard’s speech still ringing in everyone’s minds.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Her breaths were heavy as she crouched at the base of the throne staircase, kneeling before Byleth, gripping her sword for support. A great Emperor, once mighty and absolute, now defeated. Before her stood Teach, both hands gripping the Sword of the Creator tightly in front of herself, her deep green eyes hard, glinting with a chaos of emotion. _

  
  


_ “It looks as though my path… will end here.” Edelgard’s voice was thick with emotion, but with a tone of something contented, or rather accepting, as though she knew this day would come. A slow hand reached for her Relic, the Crest stone illuminated for a brief moment before fading out. _

  
  


_ “My teacher… claim your victory.” She spoke, struggling to get air into her lungs, though her words still powerful. Byleth gently closed her eyes as the words rang in her ears. Pale purple eyes looked up, still full of determination, even as her voice and body betrayed her in her weakened state. “Strike me down. You must!”  _

  
  


_ Byleth reeled back the smallest bit, her gaze falling upon Edelgard, and Claude’s chest tightened. As he looked on at the pair, his stomach twisted into knots remembering how they first met, how Byleth had put her life on the line to save Edelgard from the bandit leader. How Byleth protected her, how she set aside time her even as she taught her own rowdy bunch of Golden Deer students, how things had changed so much from where they began. He regretted that it had to end this way. _

  
  


_ “Even now… across this land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict will go on forever.” Edelgard sounded desperate, begging for her words to be heard, to have meaning and take root to grow even as she was no longer there to cultivate them, as she was no longer alive to make her dreams a reality for Fódlan. _

  
  


_ “Your path… lies across my grave. It is time for you to find the courage to walk it.”  _

  
  


_ Claude felt the words in his chest, but could only focus on Byleth. He couldn’t read much on her face, but her eyes gave away all that he needed to know. He remembered all of their smiles and laughs shared, the gentle, warm and happy look upon her face after their victory during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion, how the house leaders shared a nice feast and took down their walls like Claude always wanted. He wished he could turn back time, maybe to change things so it didn’t have to be this way, or maybe just to relish the moments of peace and happiness they all shared together before the war. _

  
  


_ “If I must fall,” Edelgard’s choked voice echoed out, her head falling as her eyes slipped shut, “Let it be by your hand.”  _

  
  


_ Byleth’s hands tightened around the hilt of her sword. Claude’s heart pounded in his chest as he gazed at her, his own hands gripping his bow with a white-knuckled grasp. She began to step forward. _

  
  


_ “I wanted…”  _

  
  


_ Byleth raised the Sword of the Creator over her head, looking down at the Emperor with a verdant green gaze. _

  
  


_ “To walk with you.” Edelgard’s soft voice uttered her last words, just as Byleth brought the blade down. _

  
  
  
  
  


"It's over. We were only able to beat her because of you." Claude said gently. Of course he was incredibly relieved that the war was over, that there didn’t need to be any more bloodshed.

  
  


Byleth was silent, a saddened look across her face. Claude felt his heart clench at the sight of how distraught she was. He was hurt, too, thinking back to when they were students learning and growing together, helping each other, challenging each other, being  _ friends _ . 

  
  


"This wasn't the conclusion I had hoped for. Even though… I…" Claude felt frustration seeping into his voice and sighed. "Never mind. It's over now. The important thing is that we won." His gaze rose to meet the vibrant green eyes, but they weren’t focused on him. He missed looking at them, he missed the lively shine in them. They were fogged with grief, and that same grief clouded Claude’s heart as well.

  
  


Byleth nodded, though her soft lips were still turned downward. Claude wanted to do everything in his power to wipe that look from her face, but he knew that fresh wounds were hard to close up. 

  
  


Claude took a slow step forward, Byleth turning her gaze up to him. He gave her a sorrowful smile, reaching out gently to grasp her hand. She looked down at his hand encasing her smaller one, wisps of pale honeydew locks brushing over her shoulders, watching as he curled his fingers around her.

  
  


“Thank you,” He spoke gently, reaching for her other hand to place them both in his own. She tilted her head to look up at him, slight confusion apparent in her face. He chuckled gently, brushing his gloved thumb across her pale skin. “Because of you, Fódlan can now know peace, and my…  _ our  _ dreams, can come to fruition. We can break down the walls and connect people in ways they’ve never known. We can create a whole new world together.”

  
  


Byleth watched him closely as he cradled her hands, leaning forward in a small bow, pressing his lips against her fingers tenderly. Her digits tightened just a little around his own, and his glinting emerald eyes rose to meet her gaze. To his delight, Byleth did manage a small smile, her cheeks dusted rosy pink as her fingers stroked across his glove.

He straightened to his full height, now wearing his regular charming smile as he sighed and reluctantly released her hands.

  
  


“The only reason we were able to get this far is because of you.” He murmured. “And… the only reason we can go so much further is because of you.” Byleth gazed at him quietly, taking in his words, before she tilted her head up, gazing at the former Empire’s palace and the Black Eagle’s flags hanging from the great towers. 

  
  


“My path,” Byleth said softly, watching the tapestry sway in the wind. “She wanted to walk with me.” 

  
  


The chords in Claude’s heart rang with anguish, remembering Edelgard’s speech. He watched Byleth turn to face him, faded green locks mused by the breeze, her eyes alight with something new.

  
  


“But I,” She said, a gentle smile gracing her lips, “Want to walk with you.”

  
  


Claude’s eyes widened a fraction, his heart soaring at her words, and he grinned, holding out his hand for her to take. She did so, her fingers sliding against his palm before clasping his hand tight, just as he did to her. 

  
  


“Then walk with me,” He said tenderly, drawing her in close, “Walk with me toward a new dawn.”


End file.
